Harvest Moon
by Heroshi
Summary: A new farmer, Ritchie, has moved to the Sunshine Islands to take over his grandparents' farm. What will happen when he meets old friends?
1. Chapter 1

1 On my Own

"Hey Jordan and Margret, have you seen my last box of books?" I yelled from the top of the steps to my sister and brother.

"No," Jordan said flat out.

"I think it's in the back of your jeep," Margret said.

"Oh thanks," I stated. "Well, see ya guys later."

"Bye," they told me in unison.

"We'll miss you honey," my mom told me as she hugged me.

"Bye son, if you need any help on the ranch just call I can be there in a couple of hours," my dad stated.

"Ok well see ya latter," I said as I started my jeep and go onto the road.

My cat and dog sat on the front seat sleeping. As I looked at the map for where the boat dock I need I noticed a pretty girl with pink hair looking at me. It was Popuri, one of my friends from school. Just as I was about to say hi her boy friend Kai pulled her away. My cell then started ringing. "Hello," I said………. "Oh Karen hi………….. What you just got engaged………… Congrads………….. It's in the Sunshine Islands where Rick is from……… Well I'm moving there………… Well talk to you later."

I then started looking again, "pier ten, pier ten where are you? Oh there," I concluded as I drove up the ramp onto the boat. The trip was extremely long and by the end of it I was dyeing for sleep.

"Hmm so let's see where is three Verdure Way," I pondered as this girl with short pink hair about my height came walking over.

"Hello, so whatcha' looking for," she said.

"Um well three Verdure Way," I responded.

"Well here, follow me and I'll take you there. Also by the way my name is Natalie."

"Well thanks Natalie," I concluded as we started down the road to my new ranch.

"Well here we are, and by the way what's your name," she pondered.

"Well my name is Richard, but please call me Ritchie."

"Oh so you're the new rancher I've been hearing my grandpa talk about."

"Yep, also if a moving van gets lost please direct it in my direction."

"Ok got it. Also isn't this you grandparents' farm."

"Yep they just recently moved to mineral town to retire."

"Oh well you seem tired so I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks again," I finished as she started down the path. I brought my cat and dog into my house. I decided to go to sleep; my grandparent's left their furniture so I had the master bedroom with their old bed. Just as I was getting to sleep someone started knocking on my door. "Ugh who could that be," I groaned.

"Hi my name's Chelsea I'm a rancher that came to Sunshine Islands to research some different kinds of plants. Well if you need any help come to my room in the inn."

"Ok well I'll see you around."

"Ok bye."

**End of chapter 1**

**Preview: in the next chapter something unexpected happens.**


	2. Chapter 2

2 Elliot & Julia

I awoke to find a knocking at my door. My movers were here.

"Hello Richard, are you in?" the mover called.

"Yes coming," I called back.

"Ok we have you items where would you like us to put them?"

"How about in the living room, it's right on your right when you enter."

"Ok guys bring it in."

"If you have any problems I'll be in my office right here next to the door just come and get me."

"Ok well we'll get to work."

"Thanks," I concluded.

**One hour later**

"So here is your tip, one million gold," I said.

"WOW, thanks, so we'll be on our way."

As they left I went into town. My friend who used to come to Mineral Town every year with his dad lives on Verdure Island with his mom, grandpa, and sister. It was a short walk all of about five minutes.

"So Julia you know how I feel now," Elliot, the friend who used to come to Mineral town, told this girl with blond hair.

"Yes I understand and I believe that we should be married," the girl replied.

"Oh you don't know how happy I am now, Julia. I haven't been this happy since my last yearly trip to Mineral Town."

"Hey Elliot, its Richard," I called down the road.

"Hey Ritchie meet my Fiancée Julia," Elliot greeted me.

"Hey Julia, congratulations; um Elliot where is you mom she called me and wanted to see me."

"Uh, I think she is at Mirabelle's shop."

I then took a "short" walk down the road to Mirabelle's shop and I arrived refreshed, tired, and out of breath.

"Oh hello, are you looking to buy some animals," the lady behind the counter questioned me."

"Um yes can I have one Jersey Cow, one Suffolk sheep, and two Silkie Chickens?"

"Why yes 36000g please."

"Thanks also I'm looking for Felicia."

"Why yes she is right here."

"Thanks. Hi Felicia, I am a friend of your son and I knew your husband."

"Oh you must be Richard."

"Yep, um you called and said you wanted to see me."

"Yes your grandparents left me in possession of this letter. Here go ahead and read it."

Dear Ritchie,

I would like to see you bring our farm back to the way it was. Try to make it the best. Also you know the people on the islands are very caring and will help you if you need help.

With Love,

Gramps and Grandma

"Thanks Felecia. Also would you and your family like to come to my house for dinner?"

"Yes I think we would like that."

"Ok well see you guys at six, also Mirabelle please come too, bring your daughter, I would like to get some animal tips."


	3. Chapter 3

3 My Love

My doorbell sounded calling me to the door.

"Hey, guys, thanks for coming," welcomed everyone.

"Thanks for inviting us," said Mirabelle and Felicia.

"Well come sit down the dining room is towards the back of the house," I replied. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

In the dining room was a long ornate table. The walls were oak with mother-of-pearl inlay. Elliott and Julia sat next to each other, so they could "secretly" hold hands under the table. Taro was at the head of the table at the end we were using. Mirabelle was on the side with her daughter. Felicia was on the side where Natalie and I would be sitting, Natalie and I were there on request of Natalie.

"Diner is served," I called as I brought the food out.

"This smells so good," Natalie stated sincerely.

"Ya, I agree with her," said Elliott.

"Yes, it is," Taro said after taking a big bite.

"I have got to have the recipe," Julia, Mirabelle, and Felicia said.

We all ate the food quickly due to the fact it was so good. We then talked for so long.

"Well it's getting late I think that we need to go," Taro said.

"Ya, I would like to get home before dark," Mirabelle said.

"Um I think I am going to stay a little while," Natalie nervously stated.

"Well Julia and I need to start unpacking in our new house," Elliott stated.

"Well I'll see you guys later," I said. "So Natalie let's go to the living room and talk"

"Ok," she replied.

"Would you like some tea, coffee, or another drink," I inquired.

"Tea please," she replied.

"Ok it'll be out in minute," I said as I started on the tea. As soon as it was done I brought it to her and we started talking.

"You have no idea how much I have missed you and your brother," I told her.

"I have missed you a lot as well," she replied.

"When I moved here and you gave me the directions I didn't realize it was you."

"I didn't realize it was you either."

"How would you like, on Friday night, to go out to dinner?"

"I would love that. There is this really good place on a recently discovered island. It's the restaurant on Harmonica Island."

"How do you get to it?"

"Well we are on Partner Island now. You go south, then east then south."

"Ok I think I get it."

"Wow, it's really getting late I have to go."

"Bye," I said with a touch of sadness to my tone.

"Bye," She said with the same tone.

As she left I went to my office. There in the frame on the wall was a picture of her, her brother, Karen, and me. I sat there staring at that picture for a while hopping that we have the same feelings for each other.

**Meanwhile at Taro's house**

"Mom, I'm home," Natalie called to Felicia.

"I'm over here in the living room," Felicia called back.

"Oh hey, um mom sorry I'm getting home so late we got to talking and lost track of time."

"Oh it's fine."

"Mom there's just one thing I have to tell you."

"Oh what is it sweetie."

"I think I like Ritchie."

"Oh honey, I'm so happy for you. My children are leaving the nest."

"But mom what if he doesn't like me?"

"Oh you should have seen the way he looked at you I think he does."

"Well we're going out on Friday so I guess I'll just have to tell him then."


	4. Chapter 4

4 The Date

I finished all of my work early so I could get ready for my date. I have recently bought a new car in addition to my Jeep. The car was a Mercedes ML450. I got in and was going to pick her up. When I got to her house I went up to the door.

"Hello Natalie. You look beautiful in that dress," I told her.

"Really, thanks. You look really good in that suit," she replied.

"Well let's go to diner," I said as we were getting into the car.

**Flash back**

"Hey Natalie, come on," Elliott called.

"Just a second, Elliott, there is another kid over here and he's crying."

"WHAAAAA," the kid wept.

"What happened?" Natalie asked.

"M-my C-cat D-died," the boy wept while talking.

"Oh I would feel the same if my cat died too." She replied.

"Really, so what's your name?" The boy replied no longer crying.

"My name in Natalie, that other boy over there is my brother Elliott. What's your name?"

"My name is Ritchie."

"Oh you guys are the two kids who are staying here for the year."

"Ya, so do you want to meet my parents," the boy replied.

"I almost have a sister but she's not here yet."

"Oh well I can tell we're going to be good friends."

**End flash back**

"So how are you today?"

"Fine, I have been looking forewords to this day since we came up with the date."

"Allie there has been something I have wanted to tell you this week."

"Me too, you first, also you haven't called me that for years."

"I love you; I think we should be more than just friends."

"I-I-I was going to tell you the same thing."

We then entered the restaurant.

"Hello where would you like to sit," the stewardess asked us.

"Uh How about that table by the window overlooking the bay," I stated.

"Sure, follow me."

As we walked to our table I felt my pocket to make sure that I still had the blue feather in my pocket.

"You're waitress will be right with you," the stewardess concluded.

"Ok thanks," Natalie said.

"Well so what do you think is good," I asked Natalie.

"I don't know. I was waiting to take someone special here," she replied.

"Oh well it looks good. I think I will have water with steak and a baked potato. What do you want?"

"I would like water with steak and a baked potato as well."

The waitress then came and took our orders. We talked and ate and ate and talked. When we were finished we drove back to Verdure Island and walked on the beach. It was there just as we were leaving the beach that I did it.

"Natalie, you have been a close friend of mine for so long. Please would you do me the honor of being my wife?"

"Yes Ritchie, I will I have loved you ever since I met you."

"We'll break the news to you family when I drop you off."

"Ok we shall. Let's get going then."


	5. Chapter 5

5 Unexpected

"Hey mom I'm home. There's something I have to tell you."

"Oh what is it?" Felicia inquired worriedly.

"Mom, you know I'm not young any more right I'm twenty- three so I know how to make good decisions, right."

"Yes," she said confused.

"Well Ritchie proposed to me and I said yes."

"Oh this is wonderful. I'm so happy for you two."

"What's this I heard about a proposal?" Taro inquired confused.

"Gramps Ritchie and I are getting married."

"Oh I'm so happy for you two. Also get some sleep your brother's wedding is tomorrow."

"Ok well mom and gramps I am going to spend the night at Ritchie's since we are engaged."

"Ok well see ya tomorrow."

As we got back into the car, her suitcase packed for tomorrow and we drove home to the farm. We got to sleep quickly.

**Next Morning**

Early in the morning I was woken by the sound of my doorbell ringing. At the door was a lawyer.

"Hello are you Richard Oak?" The lawyer asked.

"Why yes," I replied.

"Well your friend from the valley has recently passed and you were the one left in her will after her late husband to take care of their child. I presume that you know Jenifer Maple. This is her son Jackson Maple please take care of him. You're all he's got left."

"Ok well how old is he."

"Three."

"Ok so I can put him up in the spare room upstairs."

"Ok well I'll leave you to take care of him."

As the lawyer left I grabbed the phone and called my sister because she was friends with Jenifer as well.

"Margret, Jenifer has died."

"Wait what, Jenifer Maple from the Valley?"

"Ya, I am the guardian of her son Jackson now."

"Dang, step-father before you're even married, Ritchie."

"Yep well I have to get ready for Elliott's wedding. I'm best man. Also last night I got engaged to his sister."

"Oh congratulations Ritchie gotta go. I have to get ready for the wedding to and catch an airship."

"Bye," I concluded as we hung up.

I then put Jackson in the living room and started making breakfast. I was about half-way into it when Natalie came down.

"Good morning Allie so meet Jackson," I said as I told her the story.

"Wow so can you still make the wedding today."

"Ya um I'm going to have my sister watch him."

"Oh ok so we can still dance and everything."

"Yep, well can you watch him while I get ready for the wedding?"

"Yep then um can you watch him while I put my dress on?"

"Yep, and also I need to get the car seat out of the closet in the upstairs closet."

"Oh I can do that."

"Ok well I'm going to get my suit on."


End file.
